


Where the Petals Fall

by XPapyrusLoverX



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPapyrusLoverX/pseuds/XPapyrusLoverX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn stopped being scared of death a long time ago, so why would a weird little flower be scary? After finally escaping from her abusive father, Evelyn falls into a now empty Underground...or almost empty. Having already lost more then she can handle, she's finally broken. Perfect to work to Flowey's advantage. But when he starts to feel an emotion he's never felt, he may have to rethink his partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Petals Fall

**Chapter 1**

  
  


It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. The grass was so green here, and it felt soft between my toes. It was perfect… eerily so.

 

They called this our Utopia. A time of peace. There’s no war or hatred.Everyone of every kind was mingled. Monsters and humans, blacks and whites, men and women, and all peacefully so. 

 

I stood alone, my feet just inches from the cliffs end. Waves splashed up against jagged rocks below, and I watched in curiosity. The wind ruffled the bottom of my dress, as I thought of how pleasant it would be to fly.

 

I could see it now. I could see myself stretching out big white wings, just as pure as fallen snow. I’d jump off this cliff edge and in one blissful moment feel the sensation that all those who’d jumped before had felt. And then I’d swoop up, my wings spanning the sky and I’d fly… far far away. 

 

I felt myself take a step. How wonderful it would be to get away. I took another step. To find somewhere new. The image of my daydream burned itself into my mind, demanding to be fulfilled. I could jump.But another image filled my brain. One of me bloody and cold, resting on those sharp rocks. I stopped.

 

Would anyone care? Would anyone remember me? I saw my body rotting till I was no more than a skeleton, my bones swept up by the sea. 

 

A voice called my name. It felt so far away. It felt like I was already underwater, my breath leaving me. It’d be so easy to just go.

 

“Evelyn!” 

 

I looked up. His face was so close to mine I gasped. My brother stared at me, his dark green eyes boring into mine. 

 

“Didn’t you hear me calling? Momma finished dinner.” He said,gently taking my hand and pulling me towards our house.

 

“What’s the occasion?”

 

Momma didn’t make dinner often. She was usually too busy at work to pay any attention to us anyways. It was rare that’d our family would have a meal all together.

 

“She got that promotion at her job.”

I nodded my head, but I was gone. I was back at the ocean in my mind. One day… some day… I would fly away.

  
  
  


“You need to stop leaving this family!It’s already in shambles! Look at your kids! Aspen is failing the 8th grade and Evelyn is basically suicidal!” 

 

My father’s screams filled the house. Aspen stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. That was a sore subject for him. Me? I’d stopped caring about things as trivial as that a long time ago.

 

“Don’t you dare talk about our kids that way Luke!” Momma screamed.

 

Bane grabbed my shirt, lagging behind me. I was the older sibling, so when it came to conflicts I was the leader. As I stepped in the living room, Momma grabbed a vase and threw it at dad. The glass smashed against the floor and scattered into a million pieces. It’s a shame. I liked that vase.

 

“I hate you! We’re getting a divorce Luke!”

 

Momma turned to run to the room but Dad grabbed her. I was used to him hitting her, but never this hard. It was brutal. Momma screamed and begged for help. Dad grabbed a big shard of glass, and I felt  Aspen sobbing against me. It only took a few moments for the house to quiet, the only sound being my father’s ragged breath. 

 

“Evelyn, get over here and help me.” Father’s voice never sounded so calm.

 

I rubbed Aspen’s head and pushed him towards his room. Dad grabbed Momma’s feet and I grabbed her head. I never thought a person could go so limp. We carried her along till we got to the cliff's edge and then threw her. It was nothing new. Father had done this ritual with me many times before.

 

Father grabbed me, sobbing big ugly tears against me. His clutch was so tight it hurt.  It felt like eternity before he spoke.

 

“Momma was a bad, bad girl… but you’re my angel. You’ll always be a good girl for daddy, right?” He asked, his face red and tear stained

 

I nodded my head.

 

“Forever and ever.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was 1:00 am when I woke Aspen up. I shook him, whisper for him to get changed. I already had his bag packed. I had for a while now.

 

“W-where are we going?” He asked, his voice husky from sleep.

 

“Away…. We can’t stay here any longer.”

 

Aspen got dressed quickly as I snuck over to father’s room. He snored loudly, laying in his bed that was covered in half empty bottles of scotch. I crept over, praying to God he wouldn't wake. The heavens were in my favor. I grabbed his wallet quickly, taking the money inside. It wasn’t much but it was something.

 

Aspen was dressed and ready to go. I grabbed father’s gun and hid it in my waistband. I knew if Aspen saw it, he would freak. He didn’t understand that this world wasn’t as happy as they made it out to be.

 

I opened the door and stepped outside. The yard was bright, the moonlight softly shining off the grass. I could hear the waves crashing in the distance.

 

“Where do you think your going.”

 

The voice was deep, and had almost an amused air to it. I knew father was behind me. We only had one chance at this. I wouldn’t waste it.

 

“Run Aspen.” I yelled as I bursted from the house

 

Our footsteps crunched on dry leaves as we sprinted, me in the lead. I could hear father behind us,and my heart pounded. I had stopped caring about about death a long time ago, but the thought of my brother’s life being cut short almost brought tears to my eyes. I ran towards the one place I thought we might be able to lose him, Mountian Ebbot.

 

I lost track of time. We could have been running for hours, or minutes. I just kept running. Aspen had made it in front of me, and I gasped as I heard him scream. Unable to stop, I fell. The weightless feeling settled upon me and then the feel of solid ground. 

 

Everything was back for a moment,and the searing hot pain that went through me seemed unended.I didn’t care though. I had to find Aspen. When I opened my eyes I saw him, his body twisted at an odd angle and his eyes wide.

 

“Aspen…” my voice was soft

 

“Aspen….Aspen!” I screamed

 

He wouldn’t wake up. He was dead. He was gone.

 

I wanted to die too. Aspen was the only one in this whole world I loved,and now he had been taken from me. What was the point of my life now? Everything was meaningless.

 

“Howdy, my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower.”

 

When I looked up a yellow flower stood, a smile on his face. I was unfazed. I had seen worst monsters in my life.

 

“Golly, you must be so confused.”

 

I didn’t answer. I didn’t care. The flower stared at me, waiting for a response.

 

“W-well, anyway. I guess little old me will have to…”

 

“Leave me be.” I cut the thing off.

 

I didn’t recognize my own voice, threatening and dark. I could tell my now that my leg was broken, and I dragged myself close to Aspen. I head his head to me, cradling it close. I begged for tear to come, to have any kind of normal reaction. None came.

 

“He Heh he, you're a riot. Now as I was saying…”

 

“Shut. up.”

 

The flower’s face contorted into one of rage. Several vines stretch from it’s body, coming at incredibly speeds. I simply stared. The vines stopped inches from my face. I no longer wanted to live. What was there to fear.

 

The flower regarded me with curiosity. His vines retracted and he disappeared for a moment before popping up closer to me. He smiled, one that looked evil.

 

“I think we can be real friends.”

 

His vines went out once more, twisting my broken leg. I screamed out in pain. It hurt like nothing I’d ever felt before. Everything went dark.

  
  



End file.
